


Ar Lath Ma

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Solas x Lavellan) Set after the balcony kiss. Isii is stunned when Solas professes his love for her - but he leaves before she can properly respond. She seeks him out that night to make up for the missed opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar Lath Ma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an ask on tumblr: _"Did Isii have to work up to telling Solas how she felt like thinking about it for days on end or was is a spur of the moment kind of deal?"_

_Ar lath ma, vhenan._

Every time she played the words over in her head, her stomach fluttered with a childish giddiness.

She had spent months trying to deny that she was developing feelings for him. He was a good friend and she didn’t want to complicate things by falling into some girlish crush that would certainly go unrequited. It was a distraction she didn’t need and would likely disrupt the aspects of their relationship that she enjoyed. The nights spent in shared tents at camp, the long conversations about history and magic, the times she turned to him for his guidance and counsel. Perhaps part of her wanted more than that, but the feeling was irrelevant. He saw her as an ally, possibly a friend, but she was certain his feelings went no further than that.

Then he kissed her in the Fade.

It was undeniable then. The way he held her, dipped her back, pressing her to his thigh, his tongue sinking into her mouth – he not only had feelings for her, he  _wanted_  her. As much as he protested, as resistant as he was to pursue it; she’d seen it in his face, felt it in his touch. In that moment, the flood gates opened. She could not keep herself from getting attached to the idea that there could be something more between them. He was reluctant to commit to anything and she tried to give him time – but the longer he went without giving her an answer, the harder she knew it would be if he denied her. When he kissed her on the balcony, it was the sweetest relief. The Fade could not compare to truly feeling him, to tasting him, to the reassurance that this wasn’t just a passing moment in a shared dream. When he pulled away, looking into her eyes as he murmured those words, she was stunned. She hadn’t expected that. After months of behaving like they were little more than companions, he was suddenly professing his love to her. She hesitated in her response and he turned to leave before she could say a word, heading briskly down the stairwell as she watched in dumbfounded amazement, trying to take in what this meant.

He not only wanted her. He loved her.

It changed everything.

She found him that night in the rotunda, as she knew she would. She suspected he was alone – the upper floors were quiet and almost everyone in Skyhold would be preparing for bed. He was stooped over his desk, looking over one of the artifacts they had acquired in their recent travels. Glancing up as she entered, he lifted himself upright, tucking his hands thoughtfully behind him. “Inquisitor,” he greeted calmly.

She smiled, closing the door. “I think we’re well beyond formal titles at this point, Solas.”

There was a brief hesitation followed by the hint of a smile as he nodded. “You are correct. It is a habit I will try to break myself of, lethallan. Is there something you need?”

“You,” she said, approaching slowly. She couldn’t quite judge his reaction, but he grew very still, his eyes on her. “You’re full of surprises, Solas,” she murmured with a grin. “You kiss me like that, profess your love to me, and then run off before I have a chance to properly respond.”

“I did not run,” he said plainly as she drew closer. “We both have our duties to attend to. I thought it best that-”

She didn’t allow him to finish, swallowing his words with the press of her lips, pushing him back against the edge of the desk. She felt his body stiffen as she fisted the sides of his belt, pulling herself against him. She was not patient with her kiss. It was demanding, forceful, sliding her tongue against his lip to draw it between her teeth, treasuring the small surprised moan it coaxed from him. His arms were soon around her, gliding down her back, all hesitation fading from his touch.

She heard the faintest sigh from him as she broke the kiss, grinning as she looked up into his face. “Ar lath ma, vhenan’ara.” She whispered, trailing a hand along his jaw. “I thought it only fair I have a chance to return the sentiment in a similar fashion.”

He smiled warmly. “I have no complaints.” He brushed a strand of hair from her brow and she saw a subtle change in his expression. Something in his eyes she could not quite place. “It is late.” He said. “You should get some sleep.”

“Is that your way of trying to invite yourself to my bed?” His brow lowered, his mouth opening in wordless surprise and she quickly softened it with a laugh. “I’m only teasing, Solas.” She said. “You don’t need to gawk at me quite so openly. We’ve only just had our second kiss… third, if you count Fade tongue.” His eyes narrowed but his mouth remained soft, a steady mixture of chastisement and amusement. “I wouldn’t want to skip ahead quite so soon.” She leaned up, pressing her mouth to his cheek. “Perhaps you’ll join me in the Fade tonight?”

“Perhaps.” He said, unable to resist the urge to smile.

“Good.” She pulled away reluctantly, feeling his arms fall away. “Sleep well, vhenan.”

It felt good to call him that. The word felt right. His expression warmed, his gaze soft as he nodded. “Hamin atisha, sa’lath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Sa’lath – one/only love
> 
> Hamin atisha – rest peacefully
> 
> Vhenan’ara – heart’s desire


End file.
